Cyclone
This article is about ''Cyclones. For other uses, see Updraft.'' Cyclones are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are found upon the ocean or in the sky, and can disrupt Link's movement. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Cyclones are created by Cyclos in the Great Sea. Cyclos himself may be found inside large cyclones, and approaching these force Link into a timed battle against Cyclos. Link must hit Cyclos with three arrows fired from the Hero's Bow; if Link fails to complete this before he reaches the center of the spiraling maelstrom which surrounds the cyclone, the battle ends and Link is blown away to a random area of the Great Sea. If Link is successful in defeating the enraged deity, he will congratulate Link for his skill and teach him the "Ballad of Gales", allowing Link to harness the power of cyclones to more quickly transport himself across the Great Sea. Interestingly, the weather is always stormy when Link approaches a cyclone. Before defeating Cyclos, cyclones will appear in the following locations: * Mother & Child Isles (B2) * Northern Triangle Isle (D3) * Shark Island (C6) There are also smaller cyclones throughout the Great Sea, which send the King of Red Lions spiraling upwards if he passes through them, knocking him off course. However, they will not damage Link, and he can even swim through cyclones unaffected when not riding in his boat. These twisters can also be used as updrafts to prolong Link's gliding with the Deku Leaf, in areas such as the open air between Forest Haven and the Forbidden Woods, and the Flight Control Platform. Artificial versions of these updrafts are also generated inside the Wind Temple for use with the Deku Leaf. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Big and small cyclones are found in the World of the Ocean King. Small Cyclones are found near the Isle of Gust and Molida Island and can damage the S.S. Linebeck if it gets too close. Big cyclones are rare and usually serve as roadblocks. Cyclones can also be used as a mode of transportation by harnessing the abilities of the Cyclone Slate. Big cyclones can be found above Mercay Island, in front of the Isle of Ruins, and near Goron Island, the latter of which is hidden. The one above Mercay Island prevents Link from entering the Northwestern Sea by way of that route until he has completed the Temple of Wind. The one in front of the Isle of Ruins blocks entrance until Link has obtained the Regal Necklace, and the one near Goron Island only appears once when Link first attempts to visit the island, soaking the ship's engine and forcing the hero into battle with the Sky Whale. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Cyclones appear in The Sky. They move throughout certain areas and will knock Link off of his Crimson Loftwing if they fly into one. Link will not sustain damage however, and can immediately call his Loftwing back and begin flying again. When Link and Zelda fly together after the Wing Ceremony, a powerful cyclone appears and knocks the two off their Loftwings. Zelda falls to the surface, while Link is rendered unconscious and is rescued by his Loftwing and brought back to Skyloft. This cyclone is the work of Ghirahim, who aimed to force Zelda to The Surface in order to capture her. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cyclones appear on the Pirate Ship stage. They send the ship careening into the air after it has run aground on a rock. When the cyclone ends, the ship falls back down onto the sea and the stage begins a new cycle of sailing, running aground, and being propelled upward by a cyclone. Hyrule Warriors Legends Cyclones appear on the Great Sea Adventure Mode map and can be stopped using the Hero's Bow Item Card. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items